Priestess
by Rose Lillian Marshall
Summary: The Vampire years of Raziel and Rasha. This is their story of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Priestess**

_A story about Raziel. In this story, Kain had 7 children; 6 boys and 1 girl. Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, Melchiah, and Rasha. This is the story of love between Raziel and Rasha. This is during Legacy of Kain; Soul Reaver, Soul Reaver 2, and Defiance. _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

The Vampire Priestess Rasha concentrated hard as she crushed an herb and poured it into boiling water. Her eldest brother Raziel stood behind her, bleeding from many wounds that even a Vampire's natural abilities could not heal.

"Lie down," she instructed, keeping her eyes on her work.

"No."

She stopped and turned, her blue eyes blazing. "Lie down," she said firmly.

He hesitated for a moment, but lay down on the soft bed that was laid out on the floor. She made sure he was situated and returned to mixing the herb with others.

"Are you certain that it will work?" he suddenly inquired.

"I'm certain it will work," she said as she reached for a vial of ground horse's hoof. (She has many vials of stuff that is useful in potions, so bear with me if it sounds gross.)

A lock of brown hair fluttered into her face and she blew it away, huffing. Raziel stared at her back, wondering what ingredients were being put into it. He didn't want to know, so he jumped up and bolted. Little did he know that Rasha had placed Dumah and Turel outside in case he tried to escape and they grabbed him.

'Damn...' he thought as they carried him back in, 'She's trickier than I thought.'

They placed him on the bed and tied him down gently as to not hurt his wounds. As they left, Rasha turned around holding a cup of greenish-yellow liquid, obviously the potion she had been brewing. There were some times when Raziel thought of his youngest sibling as a witch; spending her time brewing those potions, having no time for love. Apparently she wasn't the kind to fall in love. She bent down next to him and untied him, taking his hands and placing the cup in them.

"Drink this and you'll be healed," she said.

One sip and he spit it out all over her. She kept her cool and helped him to get the rest down his throat.

'Men, always wanting the women to help!' she thought angrily.

When he finished, Rasha took the goblet and set it on the counter. She went to her wardrobe and fetched a few blankets. She returned to Raziel and put the blankets over him. He began to protest, but she said, "No, you need rest. Lie down and relax."

Fearing her anger a little, he lay down and felt his muscles begin to relax. It felt good to be nursed by his sister. She went to Turel and Dumah and sent them away before returning to her work. (Rasha constantly works, you know.) Raziel watched her from the comfort of the bed.

"Rasha, take a rest already. You've been laboring nonstop for three days now," he said, patting the bed.

"There's a lot to be done Raziel and if this is another one of your games to try to get me to sleep with you, you've lost again," she said sighing, "I'm a priestess. It's a full-time job."

"All you do is sit around, brew those potions of yours, cast spells, and deliver babies. That's a pretty dull life."

"For your information, I find comfort in what I do. All YOU do is sit around, drink or train. As for me, I don't need training. I've already mastered my strength," she replied hotly. (Rasha has a somewhat bad temper now, but it disappears soon.)

He sighed. "I just want you to be happy. I care about you."

Her hands stopped. A good sign that she was giving up. 'Yes! Score one for Raziel!' he thought.

"I am happy, Raziel. I just don't show it too often," she said softly, her voice becoming grave.

He slipped out of the bed and behind her, encircling his arms around her and hugging her to him. She relaxed in his strong arms, enjoying the feel of being held. As she gazed into the mirror on the wall, she couldn't help but notice Raziel's full lips and his piercing golden eyes. All Vampires had golden eyes, but she had blue. But whenever she got mad, that was when her eyes flashed gold, then red. She was different from most Vampires since she was a Vampire Priestess and she was the only one. The door opened and Kain entered. He stared for a bit at the scene in front of him; Raziel holding Rasha in an embrace that wasn't right for siblings. Raziel released her and she returned to her work.

"Raziel, it's time," he said.

Rasha knew exactly what he meant. The state of change. She never did like it. It always felt like something was ripping at her flesh. Raziel nodded and hugged Rasha one more time before exiting the room with Kain. She stopped her work for a second before rising and leaving the room to the Pillars of Nosgoth.

* * *

Rasha stood with her other brothers; Dumah, Rahab, Melchiah, Zephon, and Turel, waiting for Raziel to emerge. Before long, he emerged from the shadows, unchanged. He spared a glance at Rasha, giving her a small smile. He approached Kain and kneeled. It wasn't long before she noticed what had changed. He had batlike wings situated on his back. Seconds after he had kneeled, the wings unfurled. All her brothers gasped except her. Dumah looked to her, wondering if she had known this before it happened. Kain's face was inscrutinable as he rose and walked toward Raziel. As he walked, Rasha saw a flash before her eyes. A vision of what would happen. Kain would rip the wingstalks out and leave the wings limp and useless. After that, he would throw her dear brother into the Abyss. She broke out of the vision and gasped. Dumah looked to her again and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kain was already examining the wings. It was a habit of Kain's to examine every new gift each of his lieutenants received. Once Rasha had come out with a new power instead of a physical feature. Kain had allowed it since she was his favorite, being a female and all. That power was to shapeshift. Raziel was flinching when Kain's hands touched him. He was beginning to look a little uncomfortable. His eyes met Rasha's and they were clouded over with something she couldn't identify. Then Kain touched his other wing and he flinched again, his face contorting into an angry look. Kain's hands settled on both and then came down hard, taking the wingstalks off with one blow. Raziel yelled in pain and fell to the ground, struggling to get up and giving up, falling to the ground in defeat. Kain motioned to Dumah and Turel, who took Raziel's body and dragged it out.

* * *

Rasha noticed the high cliffs as they neared the Lake of the Dead. Raziel was half conscious as they drove him in a carriage (don't care if you say otherwise, this is MY story.), Rasha sitting next to his body.

"R-Rasha, where are we going?" he asked weakly.

"The Lake of the Dead. Kain is going to throw you in. I've seen it all in a vision," she said softly and gently, stroking his face and brushing a few strands of his black hair behind his ears.

She knew this would probably be the last time she would ever see her favorite brother alive again. She wanted to savor the moment for as long as she could. Her hand caressed the smooth pale skin of his face, lingering on his cheek. Suddenly her eyes began to glisten, he noticed, and she threw herself on his sprawled out body, crying. She couldn't stop, the tears just kept coming. As if by impulse, his hand came up and lifted her face, revealing the lovely tear-streaked face. Her deep blue eyes were so sad and so heartbreaking. His clawed finger wiped away the tears and brought her head down to his. Rasha knew immediately what he wanted and she gave it to him, a kiss. Fresh tears erupted and began trickling down her cheeks as they kissed, both knowing it would be the first, and last time they would kiss. The carriage came to a stop and Rasha broke the kiss abruptly. She stood up and hit her head on the ceiling of the carriage.

"Ow..." she murmured.

She heard a chuckle behind her and saw Raziel with an amused smile on his face. She blushed and jumped out the door as soon as Dumah and Turel grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out. Raziel was too weak to put up a fight, considering the attack on his wings left him in pain. It wouldn't compare to the pain that Rasha would feel once he was dead. He knew how much it would break her heart and she would probably waste away. By no means he wanted that. Before they reached the cliff's edge, he whispered to Turel, "Make sure that Rasha doesn't try to kill herself once I'm dead okay? And tell her that...I love her."

Turel nodded and they proceeded. Kain bent to observe the swirling vortex, then stood up and walked past the condemned. He stopped just a few feet away, then issued the command that would change Rasha's life forever.

"Cast him in."

Turel and Dumah picked up Raziel and threw him. He yelled as he flew through the air, then hit the water. Before he hit the water, an image of Rasha's face appeared in his line of vision. She was walking away, then turned around and gave him a smile, reaching toward him with her hand. He tried reaching for her, but couldn't as he hit the water and the most terrible sensation came over him. He sank as his flesh burned away and hit the bottom, coming to a rest there.

* * *

As soon as Raziel was cast into the lake, Rasha turned on her heel and ran. She ran all the way back to the stronghold and burst into her room, flinging herself on her bed and burying her face into her pillow. She could detect a hint of Raziel's scent on the pillow, remembering how Raziel had lain on this very bed and relaxed just a few hours ago. Tears erupted and she cried some more. She heard her door open and saw Turel come in. She went back to her crying. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, resting a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Rasha, Raziel wanted me to make sure you don't try to kill yourself by starving. He wants you to live a long life, even if it's without him. He also wanted me to tell you that he loves you very much," he said, his voice gentle and brotherly. She kept crying. He sighed and left the room. She raised her head once he left and stared at a picture (did they have pictures?) of her and Raziel. He was giving her a noogie and she looked furious, her hair all messed up. She giggled through her tears.

'I'll try to get through life without you, Raziel. But it won't be easy.'

* * *

That's it. Hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Priestess**

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Centuries passed and Rasha now had grown from the hot-headed young teenager she had been to a beautiful young woman. No longer did she have the bad temper she used to have, but now she was kinder than she was before. She had had more powers gifted to her and was by far probably the most powerful Vampire there was. Kain asked for her hand in marriage, but instead he married Umah. Umah and Rasha had been friends when she was alive, playing with her and helping her with her magic. But ever since that day when Raziel died, Rasha had never forgotten it. On the anniversary of that day, she would go to that cliff and stare down at the lake that had destroyed her brother. But soon enough, she had children, the humans. She became their queen and reigned over them for the centuries. She had also learned to purge her thirst for blood and to enter water. These were two things a Vampire could not do. However, every day, many of the humans were killed due to her brothers' children. They hated hers and began killing them off one by one. She couldn't hurt them since they were her brothers; they were too dear to her. All of them had changed into ugly monsters unlike her. She had remained the way she was. Turel had gone missing for a long time and she never heard from him.

* * *

Rasha sat in her room pondering the future. She had to have complete silence or it would not work.

Future

Rasha could see a demon, bearing Raziel's crest around his shoulders. He had come into the city stealing the souls of the citizens. Now he sought her out, seeking to reap her soul as well.

End since someone burst through the door

"Lady Rasha! A demon is coming! A demon is comi-"

She was cut short as a sword slashed her and she fell, but not before losing her soul. The person responsible stepped through the door, the person from her vision. Its skin was rotted away and there was nothing but hardened muscle.

She stood and turned to him with no fear whatsoever on her face.

"Welcome demon. Did the Elder God send you to steal my soul?" she asked.

"Yes. Prepare to die, foul beast," the thing said in a voice she recognized.

She tried to remember where she had heard it, but then he attacked her. Slashing her across the torso. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a soundless scream. She fell to the ground breathing hard as she watched her blood trickle onto the marble floor. She suddenly remembered where she heard that voice.

'Raziel,' she thought as she looked up at him. 'He's come back from the dead.'

She suddenly lifted up and hugged him. The demon's socketless eyes widened for a moment before trying to push her away.

"Cease your struggling Raziel," she said in a gentle, yet firm voice.

He stopped upon hearing his name and looked at her.

"Rasha?! What in the world! You haven't changed a bit, except for that rude attitude."

Her face got angry and she slapped him hard. (LOL! Someone slapped demon Raziel. That is so hilarious.) He looked shocked for a minute, but quickly regained his composure. Something was different. She wasn't afraid of him like the others.

He looked across the room and noticed something he had not seen in centuries. Her flute. It was lying on the dresser peacefully. He wondered if she still played it. When he had been alive, she used to play her flute and harp all the time. Kain, himself, and his brothers used to sit around her and listen to the enchanting notes of the instruments. He looked back at her, finding her seated on the bed. He saw a tear fall from her cheek and onto her hand and realized she was weeping. He came over to her and lifted her face. The lines where the tears had cut grooves were visible and he wiped them away. She yanked her face out of his hand and put her head down. He knew what she was thinking; he was ugly and undead. But why did she not fight him? Was it because he was still her brother? He was suddenly fired with what had happened before he had died.

* * *

_She knew this would probably be the last time she would ever see her favorite brother alive again. She wanted to savor the moment for as long as she could. Her hand caressed the smooth pale skin of his face, lingering on his cheek. Suddenly her eyes began to glisten, he noticed, and she threw herself on his sprawled out body, crying. She couldn't stop, the tears just kept coming. As if by impulse, his hand came up and lifted her face, revealing the lovely tear-streaked face. Her deep blue eyes were so sad and so heartbreaking. His clawed finger wiped away the tears and brought her head down to his. Rasha knew immediately what he wanted and she gave it to him, a kiss. Fresh tears erupted and began trickling down her cheeks as they kissed, both knowing it would be the first, and last time they would kiss. The carriage came to a stop and Rasha broke the kiss abruptly. She stood up and hit her head on the ceiling of the carriage. __

* * *

_

No longer was Rasha the young hot-headed girl she had been, he thought. She was now a blossoming young maiden, still in grievance for her eldest brother. And now he stood in the same room as her, an Undead Angel of Death who had been about to steal her soul. He remembered those feelings when he was brought back to life of her. He had hoped that she was still alive and he would seek her out as well as destroy Kain.

* * *

_"I know you, Raziel. You are worthy," a voice said._

"What madness is this?" Raziel exclaimed. He looked down at the body that he inhabited.

"What pitiful form is this that I have come to inhabit? Death would be a release, next to this travesty!"

"You did not survive the abyss, Raziel. I have only spared you from total dissolution," it said.

"I would choose oblivion over this existence!" he said a little angrily.

"The choice is not yours."

"I am destroyed!" he said, falling to his knees.

"You are reborn! The birth of one of Kain's abominations traps the essence of life. It is this soul that animates the corpse you "lived" in. And that Raziel, is the demise of Nosgoth. There is no balance. The souls of the dead remain trapped, I can not spin them in the wheel of fate. They can not complete thier destinies. Redeem yourself. Or if you prefer, avenge yourself. Settle your dispute with Kain. Destroy Him and your brethren. Free their souls and let the wheel of fate churn again. Use your hatred to reave their souls, I can make it possible. Become my Soul Reaver, my Angel of Death."

Raziel stood up and exited the place to begin his journey to destroy Kain and his brethren.

* * *

After he was done, Rasha just sat there taking in everything he had said. Before long, he asked her where he could find Dumah since he had killed off Melchiah, Zephon and Rahab.

"Dumah dwells in the northern wastelands of Nosgoth. The City of the Dumahim vampires. However, that city is long gone. No one lives there ever since the Vampire Hunters ravaged it and killed off every single Vampire. As far as I'm concerned, Dumah has been killed, but I believe there is a way to bring him back," she said, standing up and walking to the other side of the room.

"How so?" he asked, standing up and staring at her back.

She turned and faced him. "You'll find out soon enough."

He advanced towards her menacingly. "Tell me now."

"I do not know. Once you get there, you'll know what to do," she said firmly, her eyes narrowing to daggers.

Raziel's empty eye sockets just stared at her for a moment before turning and beginning to leave. She went after him and threw her arms around his throat, or what was left of it. He turned and faced her yet again, his eyes widening. She gazed up at him and closed her eyes slowly, leaning up to him. Before long, she was kissing him.

* * *

Wow! Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Priestess**

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Raziel could not believe his own eyes. She was kissing him! How could she if he was dead and the most terrifying and ugliest creature alive? Did she try to forget about his appearance? He was shocked when he realized he was kissing back, merely pushing his drape against her lips. Rasha broke the kiss and stood there, waiting for him to leave. Understanding what she wanted, he turned and left, the memory of that kiss burned into him.

* * *

Rasha stood there, her heart having been healed due to the fact that now, she knew that Raziel was alive and well. Although he was an Angel of Death, a Soul Reaver, he still held the memories of her and his brothers in him. A hope that had disappeared a long time ago now had regrown in her heart, planting its fertile seeds. She sat down on the bed and lay down, staring at the stone ceiling until she fell asleep.

* * *

Raziel

He was still in shock.

'My God. How could she love something like me? A decaying corpse? She must be crazy!'

Unfortunately, the prophecy would be coming true soon, I realized. Rasha would fall in love with me and eventually bear my child, but how? I cannot reproduce anymore. I have lost my reproductive organs, especially my dignity. However, maybe Rasha could do something about it. Maybe...

* * *

Rasha

The door opened and a man in full armor stepped in, approaching her and bowing. This was the commander of her armies, Lord Ignatius. He had hidden feelings for her and he showed it often, but she ignored the obvious signs.

"My Lady, the demon has disappeared. All the people thank you for driving it away," he said.

"Uh...okay..." she said nervously.

He bowed before turning and exiting the room. Rasha got up and informed her successor, Katiara, that she was going to be gone for a while and to take care of things while she was gone.

"Are you taking anyone with you, Lady Rasha?" the Vampire woman asked.

"No, this is a personal journey. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Rasha stepped into her room and came out a few minutes later dressed in her traveling clothes with her bow, sword, and whip strapped to her. Katiara and the numerous maids, servants, soldiers and captains bowed, wishing her good luck.

Rasha stepped out of the Humans' Citadel and breathed in the fresh air from the water and the forest beside it. From out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she had seen a moving object. Shaking it out of her mind, she began walking in the direction of her father's abode, Janos Audron. She still contained some memory of her father as a human and still, he WAS her father. Something in the bushes rustled and Rasha sent an arrow flying straight into it. She heard a groan and went behind the bushes to find...Raziel! She had pinned him by the shoulder to a tree and the arrow had him stuck firmly.

"Raziel!? I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else!" she exclaimed as she gripped the arrow and tugged, the arrow coming out of the wood.

A smile crept onto her lips as she returned the projectile into her enchanted quiver. Raziel stood there, rubbing his shoulder to ease the pain.

"I'm sorry," she said in a hushed voice.

"It's alright. It's my fault for scaring you," he replied, regaining his composure and facing her. He nearly towered over her like he had when he had been alive.

"Where are you headed Raziel?"

"The Ash City where Dumah dwells. What about you?" he asked, looking at her.

"I'm off to see my father, Janos Audron. It's been nearly an eternity since I've seen him," she said bowing her magnificent head.

"Father? I thought Kain was our father?" he said, shocked.

"Janos was my father when I was human."

"Hmmmmm...it's confusing to me," he said, scratching his head, "Oh well. We're going our separate ways. I'll see you later."

"Farewell, dear brother," she said, leaning up and giving him a kiss. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her and turned her to him again. In a fruitless attempt to kiss her, he pushed his clan drape against her lips, making it seem like it was a kiss. He released her after that kiss and she smiled before turning and beginning to walk away, until...

"Rasha..."

She stopped and turned back to him, her eyes searching his face.

"Do you have the power to return me to my normal Vampire self temporarily?" he asked.

"Yes...why do you ask?" she said, her eyebrows arching.

"No reason. Be on your way, dear sister," he said, turning his back to her.

Slowly, the siblings turned away from each other and walked in the separate direction.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Priestess**

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Janos Audron watched as his dearest daughter approached his aerie. She looked up for a minute, then spread the large black wings she had and flew up to the perch on where he stood. For a moment, they didn't say anything, then Rasha bounded into Janos' arms.

"Father...it's great to see you again!" she said, hugging him tightly.

"Rasha, you have come on short notice. How many times do I have to tell you..."

"Daddy, I'm grown up now. I'm not the little girl you used to know!"

"Yes, but you still do childish things. I have watched you over the centuries and have seen many things. You've become stronger. You've fallen in love. You've-"

"Hold it! I have NOT fallen in love. You did know that I had given up fornication and love and all that other disgusting stuff. Forget it Father. I will not become like you when you courted my mother," Rasha said ratherly hotly.

Janos shook his head, his raven hair shaking slightly.

"Rasha, my child. I advise you rest. You have had a long journey getting here."

Indeed, she had had a long journey. It took her at least five days to get there, even if she flew. She had to go back 500 years into Nosgoth's past in order to visit him. She nodded and walked off to her room in the aerie. She collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Raziel

He had just traveled back into Nosgoth's past due to the Time-Streaming Chamber. He needed to find Janos Audron and acquire the answers he needed. He found himself just outside the door to the room where Janos was. He used the Reaver and the door opened smoothly. He walked in and stopped upon seeing a figure. It had wings on its back.

"Janos Audron?" he questioned.

"It is heartening after so many years to hear my name spoken without contempt," Janos said, turning to face Raziel, "Raziel? My child, what have they done to you?"

"I have been dragged through hell and back. All, it seems, to reach this moment. But I don't yet know why."

Janos hesitated, as if he did not know where to begin.

"For thousands of years, I have waited... alone here, losing faith...  
At the time of the Binding, nine guardians were called to serve the Pillars. And I was summoned as the tenth guardian - the keeper of the Reaver, the weapon of our salvation.  
Over time, our race died out. Until I alone remained... sustained only by my obligation to you, and by my guardianship of the blade."

Janos turned and began walking toward his balcony, placing his hands on the stone and looking out among the mountains, seeing Rasha perched upon one of the largest rocks, shooting animals with her bow.

"It is not my well-being that I'm worried about. It's Rasha's well-being. She's so young. I remember when she was just a child. She was so reckless and always getting into trouble. I fear that one day, it will catch up to her and she will eventually be killed." Janos' voice was grave.

"Not if I can help it!" Raziel said. Janos turned to him, surprised. "No harm will come to Rasha as long as I have life!"

A loud bang came from behind them and both men turned to the door. "I fear you have been followed, Raziel," Janos said calmly.

A sound of wings was heard and both turned to see Rasha, wings unfurled. They folded back up and she walked towards the door without acknowledging the two of them.

"Damn them," they heard her muttering, "Should've known they would follow us, the parasites."

The doors suddenly burst open, revealing the Sarafan warriors. Many males and only one female, which had to be Rasha's mortal self. Rasha's former self looked at her and the expression on her face was angry-looking. She rushed forward and attacked Rasha with a holding spell, keeping the vampire priestess from escaping. Rasha could only watch as her former self rushed forward, sword in hand, ready to kill. Just at that moment, Raziel had come forth and killed the mortal Sarafan priestess. At the same time, the Sarafan Raziel had grabbed vampire Rasha and knocked her out with one clean blow to her head.

"Raziel! You must get out of here! I will not allow you to stay here and try to fight anymore. I must face my destiny," Janos said. He turned to Raziel and made a pushing motion. Raziel felt himself floating farther away from Janos and finally the winged ancient disappeared. Raziel found himself outside Janos' door. He could hear Janos' screams on the other side, but he couldn't open the door.

_'Janos...Rasha...'_ he thought.

* * *

Rasha

Rasha woke not on a hard floor, but on a soft bed. All around her was beautiful marble, a wardrobe, dressers, mirrors, etc. The double doors opened and the Sarafan Raziel came in, shutting the doors and locking them stealthily. She began to crawl away from him, backing off the bed and into a corner of the room. His eyes frightened her; they were so mischievous. He grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed roughly, a groan escaping her lips. He came at her and jumped on her, his body weight keeping her from escaping. His eyes bore into hers, staring into her very soul.

"Who are you? You look so much like Rasha," he said, his hand running along the fine bones in her cheek.

"I AM Rasha, you bastard, now let me go!" she said as she tried to wiggle out from underneath him, but he prevented her. He leaned down and roughly kissed her, his tongue weaving its way into her mouth. She shut her eyes and willed herself not to give in.

_'No! I've sworn never to fornicate! Raziel...Kain...somebody help me!!!!'_ she thought as the Sarafan's hands began to roam her. This was wrong for a Sarafan, but he obviously didn't care. If she looked like Rasha, then he damn well was going to make her his. Then at that moment, the door burst open and one of the Sarafan warriors rushed in.

"Lord Raziel! The demon has come! He has...come..."

The warrior's voice died away as he found his lord kissing the vampire hostage. Raziel quickly broke the passionate kiss and scrambled off the bed to face the warrior.

"You will not speak of what you saw. She seduced me," he said. Rasha's mouth dropped open.

_'You damn liar! It was your own desires!'_ she thought angrily.

The warrior nodded. "The demon has broken our defenses! He has already killed Rahab, Dumah, Zephon, Melchiah and Turel already and is coming your way!"

The Sarafan Raziel nodded. "I'll be ready."

The warrior left and Raziel turned to Rasha, a gleam in his eyes.

"It looks like your little demon savior has come to rescue you and Janos' foul heart. Don't worry, my dear. I will kill him and you will be safe with me. We will create a dynasty, you and me," he said, caressing her chin with his big hand and holding it in a gentle grip. She tore it out of his hand and smacked him hard across the face. A red welt appeared on his cheek and he pounced on her, his own hand smacking her.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" he said as he pressed on the tingling skin of her cheek. A small whimper of pain escaped her lips before she could stop it. He smirked and got up, walking to the door, opening it and closing it. She ran at the door and tried to open it, but couldn't. It was locked.

_'DAMN IT!'_ she thought.

* * *

Later

Rasha heard footsteps outside the door and she backed away.

"Go away! Don't come in here!" she yelled at the doors.

The doors flew off their hinges and in the doorway stood Kain, menacing as usual.

"Kain!" Rasha's voice was overjoyed at seeing the vampire. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad to see you!" she said. She then noticed; he didn't have the Reaver with him.

"Where's Raziel!?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

Kain didn't know what to say. He knew Raziel was here; he just didn't know where. Her face became crestfallen.

"Nevermind, I'll find him myself!" she said as she brushed past him and out of that room.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
